Had A Nightmare
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: Rose has a bad dream, and the Doctor comforts her. Really fluffy and cute. Ten/Rose. One-shot. R/R :


**A/N: Just a cute, fluffy, Ten/Rose story. I wrote it last night when I was bored..... yeah, that's about it. It's pretty flippin' sweet, and I giggled a lot while writing it, which is just the way i like my stories to be :D. If you like it, please review!!! and it's one of my first stories written in third person POV!!! i don't do that much, but here i am! :)**

**P.S: Loosely (very loosely) based off of the story "Miles To Go Before I Sleep" by OncomingBadWolf. And just in case they're reading this, let me just say that your story (miles to go before i sleep) is probably my favorite story i've ever read on this website before. it was so sweet and adorable, it almost made me cry from happiness. :)**

**P.P.S: Idk why I put that particular song quote at the beginning.... it doesn't really go with the story, but i was listening to it earlier and it made me think of The Doctor & Rose :)**

**Had A Nightmare**

**By Sophie**

_"All I want to do is stand close to you_

_And be by your side.._

_All I want to do_

_Is make the world revolve_

_Around you and I..."_

_-- "Make You Mine" - Vanessa Hudgens_

_Fear_

_Horror_

_Pain_

_Agony_

_Terror_

This was what Rose Tyler felt as she thrashed around in her bed, her hair whipping back and forth all around her. She was clutching the bed sheets in her fists, as she twisted and turned. She was running, from what, she didn't know, and it was gaining on her. It won't leave her alone. She desperately tries to escape, to find _him, _but she can't outrun it. It's too fast for her. As it closes in on her, she lets out a scream of fear, while it leans over her, baring its horrible fangs-

**BAM! **Just like that, she woke up. Her eyes bursting open, her face and neck sweating, her whole body shaking. Rose took a second to wipe her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness of her room, being thankful for the pale moonlight. She smoothed out her damp, tangled hair, trying to get the knots out. When she looked up, she realized that she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked, brushing the sweat off her cheeks and forehead.

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know, exactly, now that I think of it. Maybe it's because I was worried about you. I heard you scream so I came to see what was up and-" He broke off, taking a moment to study her face, "-You obviously want me to leave. Sorry, I'll just-"

He turned and started to walk out the door, but she called to him, discovering that she wasn't quite ready for him to go yet.

"Doctor?" Rose called after him, and he turned his head to look back at her. "Can you stay--with me--for a little while?" She asked, watching his face closely as she did. It's not that she didn't want to get some rest, it was more the fact that she wasn't _ready _to go back to her dreamworld. In truth, Rose was terrified of what she might encounter in her next dream.

The Doctor didn't say anything, nothing at all, for a very long while... or so it seemed. In reality, he was only silent for about fifteen seconds, but to her it felt like _so _much longer. But, after what felt like a millenium, he gave her a tiny nod and moved over to sit in a chair just a few inches away from her bed. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but grin back at her.

He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, and his head resting on the palm of his hand. He looked as though he was waiting for her to say something, but she couldn't think what. Shrugging it off, she rolled over onto her side, pulling the covers back over her and closing her tired eyes. The only sound she could hear was the sound of his low, quiet breathing from where he sat. Once again, the silence seemed endless.

"So, are you going to tell me why you were screaming, or am I supposed to guess or something mental like that?" He said, breaking the silence, just as she had expected him to.

She wriggled around to she was facing him again and furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you honestly want to know?" Normally, she could tell him anything, but this was more personal to her.

"No, I don't want to know, seeing as I just asked you." He replied, his voice positively dripping with sarcasm.

Rose shot him a reproachful glare, but then started to think of one thing she could tell him about the dream. She didn't want to give him too much information. "I just... had a nightmare, that's all."

The Doctor looked at her, his facial expression was almost shouting the words 'I know you're not telling me everything' at her. "Rose, come on." He muttered, leaning even closer to her. "I know you, you know me. We're pretty close, right? So you can tell me-- whatever it was that scared you-- you can tell me what happened. I won't laugh or judge you or anything, I promise. Okay?"

She lay there, completely taken aback by the sincerity of his words. After saying something like _that _to her, she had to tell him. He had been so honest with her. "Alright..." She mumbled, trying to remember all of the nightmare. The memory was starting to get fuzzy in her mind, but she did the best she could to explain it to him. "The first thing I remember... was running through a forest..." She started to remember little bits and pieces, and she also recalled how scared she had been. "Th-There was something following me, I-I don't know what it was... but it was so fast--and I c-couldn't get away from it... I was trying to find you, I knew where you were... I kept on trying to get to where you were, but the thing w-wouldn't let m-me.... I was running so quickly and it still got me... Oh God, and those h-horrible f-fangs--"

Rose breaks off, realizing that her face is wet with tears. Embarrassed, she starts to brush them away, but he gets there first. He stands up, walks across the room and sits down on her bed, his hand instinctively reaching for her face in the darkness. He finds her and gently wipes the tears away, trying to calm her down. She looks up at him, through her blurry eyelids and chokes back a sob. She doesn't want pity from him, she doesn't want him to worry about her. She bites her lip, trying her hardest not to cry, but after a moment, she can't fight anymore and unravels into a fit of sobs and moans.

She wasn't sure when he pulled her forward to him, but all of a sudden, she was in his arms, crying into the fabric of his coat. He had lain down next to her by now, and he tightens his hold on her. He lets her cry, because he knows that she just needs to get it out of her system. But he feels terrible, to be laying here, with her in his arms, watching her cry and break right in front of him. He hated seeing her so sad. "Shhh... Rose... shhh, it's okay. You're okay, I promise... shhhh..."

Rose kept up a relentless flow of tears for a few more minutes, until her rapid breathing slowed to a steady pace. Her back stopped shaking, and she looked up at him, his arms still around her. She doesn't even look like herself; her eyes are puffy and swollen, her face drenched with sweat and tears.

"I'm tired..." She murmered, "I'm so tired, Doctor... but I can't sleep... I'm _so _scared that thing's gonna come back again... I c-can't...."

The Doctor looked at her, her little brown eyes beginning to droop in exhaustion. "What did Jackie do whenever you couldn't sleep?"

She closed her eyes to think for a moment, "Mum usually sang to me until I fell asleep."

He chuckled, running his hands through her tangled hair, smoothing it out. "Well, I'm not much for _singing _but I can talk to you for a while. You'll probably be out in 5 minutes or so."

Rose smiled weakly up at him, she put a hand to his cheek, "Thank you...." She whispered, "Just prattle on about something irrelevant... You're good at that."

He grins, "Stop talking, you need to sleep."

Sh adjusted herself so that her back was against his chest, while making sure that his arms were still tight around her. Her heard her sigh sleepily, and when she spoke, her words were slurred. "Good night Doctor."

"Good night Rose." He breathed in her ear. She giggled silently as his hot breath tickled her neck.

Keeping his promise, the Doctor started to talk to her about everything, mostly little irrelevant things; the news, sports, food, his hatred of pears, past journeys he had taken, and then he got to the subject of her. Of course, he could say a lot about her. He pauses for a moment, his head resting on the pillow, just behind hers. He studies her hair, letting his fingers slide through it, marveling at how soft it was.

And then his hand moves down to her neck, and he knows that she is still somewhat awake when she shivers under his touch. But he doesn't make her speak, because he knows she needed rest. Delicately, he runs his hand over the smooth skin of her neck, his fingers snaking down to her shoulder and then resting on her hand.

"Well, it's the moment you've been waiting for, Rose." He muttered in her ear, "I've finally reached the subject of you."

The Doctor wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep, but it didn't matter.

"Wow..." He started, not entirely sure what to say about Rose. "Well, for starters, I'm pretty sure you know me better than anyone on the planet... and I'm equally sure that I know you just as well. What can I say? You're my best friend... And I know I don't tell you this enough, but thank you so much for sticking by me all this time.. and keeping up with me and my ramblings." This made him smile because even as he said those words, he was rambling. "But enough about me. Let's see what I know about you... Obviously, you _adore _chocolate, which I've never really understood. You hate when people lie to you. You love the color blue. You've never ridden a roller coaster before... Even though you always tell people that your favorite holiday is Christmas, you really love Valentine's Day most, you've always wanted to go to Italy with Jackie. You can't live without the little book of poems you got from your grandparents for your birthday. Oh, you _always _use the butter knife to spread your jam*, which drives me insane. You can't stand it when people ignore you. You love dogs, even though they make you nervous when you're around them. You love old movies from the 1930s, and you make me watch them with you all the time. You don't usually eat spicy foods. You collect mystery novels." He grinned at this too, because he could recall the countless times she had sat in this very room, reading her favorite Agatha Christie stories, and her Sherlock Holmes books. "You hate it when others are sad, but you love cheering people up, and you're good at it. You hate horror movies. You..." He trailed off.

He had so much more he could say about her likes and dislikes, but decided that it was time to talk about more personal characteristics. "You've never said no to going somewhere before, you're so adventurous. I always thought that was fantastic that you're so open to everything... You know more ways to make me laugh than any other person I've ever met, and more ways to make be feel good about myself. You know how to make me feel... special.. and important..." He broke off again, not sure if he should be going this far, "And I think I love you."

The Doctor looked over to see if she was awake, but knew that she wasn't. He smiled and leaned over her, gently kissing her forehead. "And you'll never know." He lay down, his arms still holding her close, and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if he would sleep tonight.

**A/N: WOW. well, that was REALLY fun to write, but it also took a really long time. I hope you liked it and please, please, **_please _**leave me a little review. :D**

*** the whole (butter knife to spread jam thing) I got from that story ("Miles To Go Before I Sleep") and I wanted to credit the author of that cuz I didn't come up with it, obviously.**


End file.
